Rain
by ShadowXene
Summary: AU. Kagome left InuYasha while pregnant with his pups. Now, certain circumstances have pushed Kagome into returning to the Sengoku Jidai to see InuYasha again. When the appearance of a rogue youkai in his lands drives the whole group back together, wil
1. Midnight Visits

Here I am again. Starting a new story. This is my first InuYasha fic so please be nice. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and any of its affiliates. InuYasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and any other big corporate companies. This story is not for profit, merely the pleasure of writing it.  
  
Rain ~ Chapter One  
  
Cold rain pelted down on a small huddled figure sitting dejectedly in a tree. The branch he was sitting on was high up and level with a small bedroom window located on a well-sized house only a few meters from the tree.  
  
Sad, golden eyes peered into the room, resting on a large bed with three small lumps on it, buried under the covers. He watched as one of the lumps moved a bit before settling again into deep slumber. As he watched them a few minutes more, a jolt of pain lanced through his already very beaten and bruised heart. Pain fully evident in his eyes, even though his face was a cold mask, he leapt from the branch he was on and landed on the roof of the house. Running forwards on all fours, he went over to the other side of the roof and looked down into another bedroom window. This time the bed had only one occupant, curled up loosely and partly covered by the sheets. He slowly opened the window, being careful not to make a sound, and crawled into the room.  
  
His bare feet made no sound the dark blue carpet, his silver hair glinting in the moonlight. Golden eyes alight with sorrow watched the sleeping figure. He was of medium-tall height, taller than most people were at 5'10", and of a quite muscular build. Raw power and strength emanated from his appearance, yet it was softened by a look of gentleness in his eyes. Yet, this man was not human. White, furry, triangular ears twitched on top of his head, alert to any possible sounds. His fingers ended in sharp, deadly looking claws. Trailing behind him, just inches off the floor, was a white, fluffy long tail. A pointed fang peeked from the corner of his mouth and two crimson stripes slanted downward on either cheek. He wore a simple, bright red yukata made of cloth spun from the fur of the fire-rat and long-sleeved white shirt beneath.  
  
Reaching out with all his senses, the youkai found that all in the house were asleep. Feeling secure in the knowledge that no one would bother him, he let his mask of indifference fall and his body crumple forward. His shoulders sagged and his head dropped forward, causing his shaggy bangs to shadow his face. His ears drooped pitifully low and his tail lay limp on the floor, dragging behind him when he moved a few steps closer to the bed. He looked as if he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.  
  
The figure he was so intently watching was distinctly female, her curves showing through the covers which only came up to her waist. She wore a modest nightgown made of soft cotton with a low scoop neck. It was beige in color with a light pastel pink trim. Her long dark hair was splayed around her on the pillow, her face peaceful and calm.  
  
A clawed finger moved to gently brush against a soft pale cheek. The woman moved slightly in her sleep, leaning closer into the gentle caress.  
  
"Inu..." she sighed, before slipping back into deep sleep.  
  
The youkai stumbled back a bit, startled by the soft word she uttered. A soft, sad smile graced his features and he moved towards the window to leave. This would be his last time coming here. He couldn't keep living like this.  
  
He was about to step out of the window when the door to the room opened with a soft movement of air. Cursing himself for not making sure the others in the house were asleep, he turned to face the person who had interrupted him in his rare moment of weakness.  
  
Wide, scared golden eyes stared back at him from across the room. His eyes softened immediately at the sight of the small child. It was a little boy, no more than three years old.  
  
He was probably around 2'4" and his face was still chubby with baby fat. Small, white triangular ears, much like the man's own, rested on top of the small boy's head, flattened back in fear. Messy silver hair cropped short framed his face while two long eartails hid the fact that normal human ears were absent. A small, button nose was situated between his large, golden eyes and small, baby fangs peeked from his slightly open mouth. He wore a pair of drawstring shorts stopping slightly above his knees and a white t- shirt that appeared five sizes too big. It fell off one shoulder and almost completely covered his shorts. His arms were drawn up to his chest in fear, the fingertips ending in soft, baby claws. He was clearly hanyou; it was noticeable by his scent.  
  
The youkai took a few steps towards the door, being slow in an attempt to not frighten the small boy. The child was too frightened to even think of moving or uttering a sound. Smelling the boy's fear, the youkai tried to do something to abate it. Waving his tail slowly behind him, he drew the boy's attention to it. Bringing it forward, he plopped it softly on top of the boy's head, eliciting a soft giggle. The boy moved it away from his face to look up into the face of the man. He was smiling softly, allowing the boy to hold onto his tail. The boy let out a cheerful grin, deciding this intruder was not harmful.  
  
The youkai crouched down in front of the boy, giving him a small grin.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed little guy?" he asked softly.  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom. Then I smelled a weird smell from Mommy's room so I came to see what it was," the boy whispered back in an adorable voice.  
  
The man melted.  
  
"Well, lets get you tucked back into bed then. You should be asleep pup."  
  
"Aww...I don' wanna go," the little boy whined, yawning promptly after.  
  
Chuckling softly, the youkai wrapped his tail around the little hanyou's waist, hoisting him up onto his back. The boy wrapped his arms around his neck and clung tightly as he walked out the door. Turning back, he gazed at the figure on the bed one last time. She was still asleep, if her deep, even breathing was any indicator. Closing the door behind him, he proceeded to walk down the hall towards the room he had been looking into before.  
  
Back inside the room he just left, the woman on the bed curled up tighter into a ball, hot tears running down her face. She had been awake for most of the youkai's visit, having learned of them earlier. It surprised her that he even came to visit, and she hadn't expected him to be so gentle, to either her or her son. Although, when she thought of it, it shouldn't have. She had been about to stop him from leaving when her son had entered the room. Through slightly open eyes, she had seen the moment when his eyes had softened at facing the small boy. The slow, deliberate steps taken to ensure he wouldn't be frightened. It scared her somewhat, the fact that he was being gentle. It made her start to question whether her decision had been the right one. Hugging a pillow close, she silently cried harder into it, hoping it would muffle her sounds to his sensitive hearing.  
  
"Oh InuYasha..."  
  
~~~~  
  
Well, I hope you liked the first chapter. Please review so I know whether or not to continue writing it Thankies!!! ^-^ 


	2. Of Sadness, Swords, and Letters

- AN: Alrighty. It's been a while. I'm really sorry about the extremely late update, but here it is. Chapter Two of Rain. I'm currently working on the third chapter, but I don't know when I'll be able to get it done. I will try to update sooner than this though. Once again, thanks for reading!!! Please don't forget to review!!! I live off them. -

Rain Chapter TwoInuYasha walled silently down the hallway, heading to the child's room. Said child was currently leeched onto his neck, occasionally nuzzling against his neck in sleepy, childish reassurance that he was still there. InuYasha couldn't help but smile every time he did that. He really was just a young pup. Reaching the room, he opened the door carefully, hoping he wouldn't wake the other occupants of the room. To his dismay, they were already sitting up in bed, watching him as he entered with slightly glowing eyes. Lowering the boy to the floor, he watched as he scampered off and climbed into bed with his siblings. He too, though, stayed sitting, watching him.

He studied the three occupants of the bed. They were triplets, two girls, one boy. He felt a great wave of remorse wash over him. He regretted having never known his children.

It seemed alien to him. He had children. He, InuYasha, Lord of the Eastern Lands, son of Inu Taisho, the greatest inu youkai and lord of all time, had small children. He couldn't seem to fathom it. It seemed like mere days ago that he had been a rash, young man, still a pup by youkai standards, traveling onwards to find the shards of the Shikon no Tama. He had been presumptuous, arrogant, self-centered, and cruel, yet here he was now, with children. It didn't seem plausible. Even Sesshoumaru, who looked even crueler than himself, seemed like a better candidate for parenthood. He had always been taking care of Rin.

Snapping himself out of these thoughts, he studied his children. One of the girls had black hair much like Kagome's and just as long. Her eyes were golden with cobalt flecks and the ears on top of her head were a dark purplish black. She had small fangs and claws and he could tell she had a small, fluffy tail, as it was twined around her wrist. She wore a pale blue nightgown with small white sheep all over it. His other daughter looked startlingly like his brother Sesshoumaru. She had his face shape, that gentle elegance that could be very deceiving. Yet he knew she was his. She had his dark violet eye color and violet-tinged black hair of his human form, small white ears contrasting sharply with her hair resting on her head. Her hair was long and silky though, not at all like his own bushy hair. She had a tail as well, the tip of it resting in her lap. She wore her own nightgown of lavender with little red rose petals all over it. InuYasha guessed that they decided that he was of no threat to them as the two little girls, encouraged by their brother, climbed out of bed and walked up to him.

"What's your name?" asked the small girl with Kagome's hair. "My name is InuYasha," he replied softly. "What are your names?" he asked with a small smile. "I'm Mitsuko!" the little girl answered, with as much enthusiasm as her mother. "My name's Kirari," whispered the other little girl, brushing a piece of her silky violet-black hair out of her face. "And I'm Touya!" the little boy replied with pride, puffing out his chest slightly. InuYasha just had to smile. These were his children. Up until now he had not known their names. Tears suddenly came unbidden to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Seeming to sense his emotional distress, all three children crowded around him, hugging him, trying to console him. He clung to them, taking in and distinguishing each of their individual scents, nuzzling them, soothing his inu youkai instincts. They were clamoring at him to take responsibility for his pups, to teach them, train them. He reined them in sharply.

His pups were no longer his. Kagome had left him while still pregnant with his pups, denying him the chance of seeing them born, missing the crucial first few years of their life. He was hit with a bitter regret and resentment towards Kagome. A resentment that quickly evaporated as quickly as it came. He could never hate Kagome. He was very hurt, and he might quite possibly never forgive her, but he could not hate her. She was his mate.

He reassured the pups, purring loudly and deeply as he stroked their heads and ears in turn. The small pups calmed down considerably, and snuggled deeper into his embrace. InuYasha smiled a somewhat pained smile. It hurt to be this close to his own children yet be so distant. And yet, any pain was worth being able to hold his pups for the first time. He would never again return to this place. Kagome might begin to catch on, and he simply could not continue to torture himself. Why delude himself into thinking that he could live like this when he clearly couldn't? It was already taking its toll. He lived a half-life. His mate had refused him, his pups no longer his, the burden of being Lord of the Eastern Lands upon his shoulders, and he thought that he could torment himself by coming and watching that which was not his? What a fool was he!

Looking down into his arms he gazed into the peaceful, slumbering faces of the three small pups. Giving another small, sad, pained smile, he carefully lifted up all three together, walking steadily to the bed so as to not jostle and wake them. He laid them down with utmost care, they automatically curling up against each other for the comfort and warmth that littermates provide. He tucked them in, bringing up the blankets around their bodies, and kissing each one gently on the head. He gave them one last look, and turned, heading for the window.

"...InuYasha-sama...?"

InuYasha flinched at being called that by his pup, before reminding him that, no, they were not his, they were Kagome's.

"Hai, Touya-kun?"

"...When're ya comin' back..?" he asked sleepily, followed by a giant yawn.

"Tell your mother that I won't come back and bother you anymore Tell her that InuYasha will never return."

He didn't know if the young pup had heard him, as he was already slumbering away. The youkai smiled again, bittersweet. On impulse, he unstrapped the large rusted katana that hang at his waist, Tesusaiga. He laid it carefully on the bedstand a little ways away and grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper that had been conveniently laying there. He scribbled a small note and placed the pencil back down. Moving away, he carried himself over to the window, opening it and, with a last glance back, leaped out into the rain, heading towards the wellhouse where the well was situated. After Kagome had left InuYasha she had figured that he wouldn't dare follow her through and she had been right. He had been too hurt and betrayed at the moment to even think of following through. Recently, though, he had thought to come if only to simply watch, but found it unbearable. Reaching the wellhouse he jumped right in, passing the time barrier without looking back, his now dead eyes streaming silent tears.

Kagome opened the door more fully after InuYasha left. Once she had been sure he was safely distracted, she had tiptoed out of bed and followed him to the triplets' room. He must have been very out of it to not sense her presence or smell her. She had witnessed the cuddly moment with her children and seen how his eyes had turned so sad and pained. It was almost as if being so close to his children _hurt_. Well, it most probably did. She had also seen how he flinched at being called 'InuYasha-sama' by Touya. It had to be painful for his children to not even know he was their father.

She had felt a sense of dread as she had seen him place the Tetsusaiga on the nightstand and that sense grew stronger, knotting itself in the pit of her stomach as she drew closer. Upon reaching the sword she ran a hand down the hilt and over the scabbard, feeling the magic of it tingle her fingertips. Noticing the note for the first time, she reached for it with a trembling hand.

__

Dear Kagome,

You probably don't know, but I have been coming to your home for some time now, simply to watch you and your pups. I know you're probably angry right now, but I did nothing to harm them. I know they are not mine anymore. I believe you drove that point home quite clearly at our departure. Having met them, I regret not having met them sooner, but as it is the last time I will see them it will suffice that I have at least gotten to know them a little bit. As you may have already noticed, Tetsusaiga is sitting on the bedstand in your children's room. Keep it. I have no need of it anymore, do I? I don't need to protect you anymore, nor the pups, and my claws will suffice in dealing with any youkai in my way. As I said before you don't need to have any worry that I will return in the middle of the night. I can't keep on torturing myself.

The least I hope for is that you do not keep the pups from their heritage. Especially Touya. He is my first-born son, my only son, and will forever be my only son as I cannot and will not take another mate. He will inherit the Eastern Lands upon my death. As such, the only thing I wish for is that you at least let him have his rightful inheritance. If not, Sesshoumaru will inherit the lands as per my request and provide you with the equal monetary value in your time. Yes, he does live to be in your time. He is quite the successful business man and all the arrangements have been made already, as I have already met with his future self.

Your mate, always and forever,

InuYasha

Kagome didn't know when the tears had started rolling down her cheeks, only that they fell in earnest now. She clutched the note and Tesusaiga to her chest, as she crumpled to the floor sobbing.

-AN: As a side note...remind me that FF.N's new formatting rules suck horribly.-


End file.
